


Peanut Butter Arguments

by deadgranger



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Community: HPFT, F/M, Fluff, chatfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22883305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadgranger/pseuds/deadgranger
Summary: Bellamy adheres to the perspective that creamy peanut butter is the best kind, while Clarke firmly believes crunchy peanut butter is supreme. Argument ensues.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	Peanut Butter Arguments

Bellamy: Clarke, do we have any peanut butter? I want a sandwich and can’t find it.

Clarke: why are you texting me when i am literally down the hall

Clarke: its in the cupboard like its supposed to be, doofus

Bellamy: No it’s not, I’ve looked in all the cupboards and it’s not there. 

Bellamy: The only thing I’ve found is your shitty chunky peanut butter.

Clarke: i take offense to that

Clarke: and so does my peanut butter

Clarke: you apologize to my delicious crunchy peanut butter right now 

Bellamy: Oh my god, Clarke, you’re such a child

Bellamy: You know creamy peanut butter is way better

Bellamy: It’s been scientifically proven. 

Clarke: bullshit and you know it

Clarke: come to the bedroom and fight me like a real man

Clarke: ;) 

Bellamy: I’ll definitely not fight you, you crazy woman

Bellamy: But fine I guess I can abandon my sandwich to please you. 

Bellamy: ;) 

Clarke: nah, you know i’m actually okay right now

Clarke: thx tho *kissy face*

Bellamy: You’re ridiculous, Clarke.

Bellamy: And I stand by that assessment until you can prove it otherwise. 

Clarke: ugh, fine, you creamy peanut butter-loving weirdo

Bellamy: Go back to painting, Clarke, I can hear you trying to creep down the hallway. 

Clarke: damn

Clarke: k bye hate u so much and hate ur peanut butter tastes

Bellamy: Sure you do. 

Bellamy: I’m going to the store to buy CREAMY peanut butter. Need anything?

Clarke: chocolate

Bellamy: I got you chocolate literally two days ago!

Clarke: and i ate it all already, u surprised?

Bellamy: ...No. Is 60% Dark Chocolate good?

Clarke: yes pls

Clarke: love u <3

Bellamy: Love you too, be back in a bit. 


End file.
